World Lie
by Yupi-tankyu
Summary: At the last minute before Lelouch's murder was initiated, an idea descends unto C.C's mind that might possibly save the life of her beloved ; however, it might also be the act that will destroy Zero Requiem and make the world descend into chaos. After all, a scheme such as Zero Requiem did not consider the idea of including human emotions as a possible peril.
1. Imitation Black

**Code Geass: World Lie**  
**A Yupi fan fiction  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: Imitation Black**

_Cold. An unidentifiable ominous feeling crept inside the deepest parts of her senses. She was drowning, drowning on a sea they call misery. No, it wasn't misery but rather something more insufferable than that. Perhaps it was despair, but she too cannot insert the regulations of nomenclature over that feeling. In a few hours everything would be over between her and him, and after that, her life clock would once again restart. She doesn't need the will to live anymore by that time, and then, she would just find another contractor that would surely not feel reluctance in killing her._

_He, Lelouch will die as planned - by the hands of his own best friend. His tyranny will never be forgotten by history and he will be crowned as the epitome of evil. His death will be the mark of the erasure of hatred. Everything will happen as stated. BUT. She does not agree._

_Lelouch deserved more than being hated. Perhaps it was because his lies thread that kind of atmosphere inside him , or people didn't really care. He soaked his hands in blood shed - he's evil. Maybe that's how they saw him. Now, everything will be over. It was her fault anyways._

_If she didn't offer him anything, then the two of them will not be this close, and she wouldn't suffer. Mao could have possibly killed her._

_"I'm sorry. I wouldn't be able to fulfill my promise with you after all, but can you promise me one thing? That the next time we meet, you're smiling?" Lelouch pleaded as he held her slender, feminine hand for one last time._

_She pressed her hands together as she knelt down and a single drop of tear streamed down upon her cheek. This time she finally gave up and let that incomprehensible tint of void feeling gobble her entity, but she continued to pray. For the first time, she clung into the said-to-be omnipotent creator: "God"._

_"C2 -" a voice finally tugged. It was so soothing that she thought she was a child being lulled into her slumber._

_He approached her nearer and nearer until his shadow fully covered C2's figure and produced some noise for C2 to notice him._

_"Are you here to pray?" she began._

_"I don't believe that my prayer would be answered though," he replied with a soft chuckle after it._

_"Then is it too hard? " gaining a little more spirit than usual._

_"Yes. It's after all impossible. I want to live. I want to see what this world will be like after . . . " the last words choked him. It was hard to accept, specially if you are the one who will be sacrificed._

_C2 rose up from her position and abruptly hugged Lelouch. They played the game of war for too long and now that they've received their punishment, she knows that both of them regret it. The cost of every life they've shattered, every future they've trampled upon. The price was too great for one to bear. The two of them must atone and be severely hurt before their sins would be forgiven._

_She must seek eternity of pain and suffering being away from him while he must die along with the mourning of the dead that will drag him to hell's blaze. They will forever be away from one another and experience torment. That was their price. The price of the code._

_But. She will deny that. She will reject every possibility of pain for the two of them. Lelouch will not die. She will save him. And even if that requires her to fool the world._

* * *

_Seconds after the tyrannical emperor's death, right after Lelouch, the 99th emperor of the Holy Brittanian Empire, had drawn his last grasp for breath, cheers of victory descended. The people that were at first held back by their fear stricken gaze over Lelouch were now shouting "ZERO! ZERO!". Cornelia and her troops suddenly arrived and immediately released the hostages of the ex-emperor's villainy, and rightfully arrested the remaining troops of Lelouch who weren't able to flee from the royal princess's sight. Amidst the whole chaos that ensued upon Lelouch's death was one person who was crying, shouting hysterically in front of his body that had gone cold and slightly rigid._

_"Brother! Open your eyes," Nunally begged as she tightly hugged his body. If the blood that was oozing out of his body was ignored, Lelouch would most likely look like sleeping. He had a small smile plastered on his lips to which it looks like he was only dreaming, eyes shut off peacefully ignoring all the world's wrath. _

_She forcefully fought when Cornelia's group tried to separate her from the bloodstained corpse of her beloved brother. They were wrong ! His brother was good. He purposely acted as the antagonist for everyone. He intentionally made everyone hate him, including her in order to create the world the two of them pursued. It was so unfair, for him to gather all the world's hatred and let it be passed down from generation to generation. He didn't deserve that kind of treatment._

_"Let me go ! Let me go !" she argued as she shouted with all the vigor on her body._

_That was when she was cut out by non other than Zero - the planner of the treason - the masked traitor. He was sick, pure disgusting. He was the person who killed his best friend without even thinking twice. Nunally wanted to slap him square in the face and stop him from hauling her away from the body of her brother._

_But she knew that Suzaku would not listen to her that time. He's just pure stubborn, ever since he became a 'Rounds' member. He became corrupted. For a moment, Nunally felt that it would have been better if Suzaku took the place of Lelouch. . . . Of what was once Lelouch._

_He was dead. His spirit was no longer lingering inside his vessel._

_In short. Lelouch was gone._

_Forever._

_Nunally cannot comprehend it. The reason to why she was resisting so hard ; Lelouch is not but a corpse anymore. Her cries would not resurrect the dead. Her agony would not be heard by the Gods. Once a human dies, everything ends that's the cruel golden rule of life._

_Her resistance became listless and finally, she let Suzaku fully carry her away from the crowd. The audience looked at her for a minute or two to sympathize with her loss even if there is no sorrow tingling their senses upon Lelouch's death. It was primarily pity._

"Brother," she muttered under her breath hoping that somehow, someone would be able to hear her yearning.

However, everyone doesn't know that the requiem had not actually occurred. It was merely cloaked by a lie.

A lie that played among the hearts of the victimized through the hope that one life could be saved.

The future unfolds. 


	2. Scars of Lies

**Code Geass World Lie  
A Yupi Fan Fiction**

* * *

Setting: A few hours before the completion of Zero Requiem.

Updates : Every 2nd and 4th Sunday of the month

A/N: I should have written this in the first chapter, but my desire to post the story overpowered my memory. Well, I think that it's my instinctual reaction since I have the tendency of becoming a space-cadet at times. This is my first story here on this account, albeit I have already submitted some stories before on my old account which I have left over nonsensical reasons. Anyways, please do enjoy. Reviews are very much loved here.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Scars of Lies  
**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars."  
Kahlil Gibran

* * *

The bitter crisp of silence befell inside the tiny room of seclusion and sanctity - the chapel, where Lelouch and CC stood. They waited, for each other to speak but both of them didn't have the courage to mutter. CC sighed and directed her gaze downcast. She cannot afford to look at Lelouch's face anymore as films of horrible and blood-streak scenes came terrorizing her amber-like eyes. Liberating Lelouch from her gauche, spontaneous hug, CC backed off a little until they were at least a few meters apart, steps marked tremulously.

She bit her lip and arched it downward until she finally spoke, "I don't want you to die." Those words were marked with conviction on her part. Lelouch was. He was her beloved. He was her important person, and wasn't it just fairly reasonable to yearn that his life would somehow be lengthened?

Or was human life that friable that a second actually costs more than expensive stones. She didn't have any clue, after all, she had lived her life inside desolation and death was no more than a childish threat.

"You don't need to die," she stated once again, rephrasing her selfish words.

Lelouch's mouth was agape for a few seconds, perhaps he considered whether or not her words were pointless and stupid, or primarily ignorant. "It's too late to thwart my fate," he calmly inserted, now more accepting of the reality. He took a step closer towards the known witch of the world as light gust of wind invaded their sanctuary.

"It's not yet." eyes flickering with will to outwit death. "You're smarter than this Lelouch. You, who could lead your own battalion and successfully flip the table despite of the handicaps. You, who have killed an immortal, and yet you say you cannot escape from your own death?" she chided. It would take some more time to persuade Lelouch out of that mess.

"Unfortunately, I'm just a human," he backfired. No, he wouldn't let CC's words sway him any longer. That was his way to atone. Perpetual damnation was the only key. Even if his whole conscience itches to turn back from his rather bold and short-thought move.

It wasn't like he couldn't pull a stratagem in order to live, but he refused. He had done enough. He had made many suffer and surely, those people wanted him dead, so he'll allow it - as a parting gift. At the very least, his death will alleviate other's suffering.

"A human with a geass," she corrected.

CC was stubborn. She would do anything to achieve what the hell she wants, be it a limited edition Cheese-kun merchandise or simply one-piece pizza. Annoying as it is, she would become flexible in order to answer each and every excuse one would mutter. And she wouldn't bother associate herself with one's ideals. What she wants is what she wants, and it should happen.

Though CC wasn't the pushy type of person who would use violence in order to achieve his/her own established plans, she was a more formidable opponent than those brutes who only uses fists and weaponry. CC uses mental breakdown tactics that the people around wouldn't easily comprehend. Until she finally drives you into a corner, that's the only time the people around you would notice what is happening which is tad late already.

Lelouch wearily produced a sough and turned around to leave. He had nothing more to say now, for CC would just rebuke him over and over again. He took his steps gently until he reached the doorstep, but instantly froze when he heard a clink from his back.

"What are you doing, CC?" as he turned around to see what he had expected. A gun pointed on his head.

"I won't let you die until I have gained the ends of our contract, Lelouch. You are an important piece on the succession of my goal" CC steadily aimed at close proximity. Though she looked the kind of manipulative, obsessive, love-driven woman in that stance, the only way for her to stop Lelouch from continuing his suicidal mission is through coercion.

Lelouch almost chuckled with CC's senseless threat. He knew she wouldn't do anything to harm him if those were her intentions thus he scrutinized her with wonder. "CC, redeem yourself," he said sadly as he understood a portion of CC's thinking.

He didn't want to drag her further with him. He wanted her to start a new life. A life basked in happiness. Find someone who won't actually leave her and use her like how he took advantage of that enigmatic symbol carved into CC. At least, someone who will love her – more than how Lelouch loves her.

"Forgive me, Lelouch," and then a loud thump overwhelmed the silence right after she pulled the trigger.

* * *

Jeremiah Gottwald was restless. His highness have just wandered off somewhere without his permission albeit it's not like Lelouch needs warrant into everything he does, but it still concerns him. It's like something ominous was bound to happen, after all, today was a special day for his highness. The day when the world will finally realize his true prowess.

He sighed, it was fairly new for him to excessively worry, but it was just reasonable. He had a prince of his own. A royalty to address who has faith on him. So whatever happened during Lady Marianne's prime - the assassination, he would not let the cycle repeat.

Jeremiah walked back and forth checking the places where his majesty often goes. Casually, he knocked on Lelouch's quarters and hoped that his intrusion would be bypassed by the emperor. But yet again, Lelouch wasn't there which makes things more dubious on his part.

"Why are you here, Jeremiah?" someone approached. By then, Jeremiah brought a breath of relief and turned around, closing the door of Lelouch's room. He strode towards the giver of the message and decided to form a bow befitting for the king.

"I was concerned by your sudden absence your majesty. I couldn't help but bring myself to search for you," the knight reported. He felt a slight hint of paranoia on his actions as he stated his concerns, but nevertheless it was better to be on-the-lookout. After all, as aforementioned, he wouldn't accept failures of protecting his majesty unlike what happened during Lady Marianne's time.

Lelouch then walked past him and Jeremiah followed feeling that it was his duty to do so. "How are the preparations?" Lelouch inquired while proceeding towards the cybernetics room to check the machines that will be used for the parade.

"Everything's well. The prisoners are not showing any signs of resistance. Things are going under your plan, your majesty," Jeremiah replied with pure confidence that there wouldn't be interference.

The members of the Black Knights should have clearly realized that without his prince's tactical skills, they were just a bunch of low-class terrorists who fought over mundane reasons. They do not hold any finesse, and they've dared betray the exiled prince? Really, they were just idiots who set up a trap for themselves. Just what he would expect from the Numbers.

Liberate Japan from Britannia? Screw that. Didn't they know that the so-called Britannia was actually larger than what those scums had thought? Britannia was a system - a system where the strong oppress the weak. It wasn't just a part of the geography of the world.

Even if they defeat those military men from Area Eleven, those people do not compromise the whole number of soldiers the mainland and the other countries who support Britannia actually have. Well, perhaps, they had the chance when they joined Scheneizel's cause, but Scheneizel was another person who's real goal was different from the members of the Black Knights. Apart from the reason that the 2nd prince can manipulate people.

All the things that Black Knights had actually grabbed were possessions of Lelouch. He was the one who built all those connections, the one who made the group from a mere shabby terrorist group into a defender of justice, and the one who developed all the members of the organization into a at-the-very-least worthy pawns. Yet, they even envisioned that the Black Knights can be in command without the real founder.

Just by thinking about those things made Jeremiah chuckle as he walked. That is what they deserve from underestimating their enemy.

And not to mention about Cornelia's and Villeta's whereabouts. He knew that they wouldn't be able to do much, just like dogs who have their tails in between their legs. "Your majesty, I believe that it is about time for the punishment to commence," Jeremiah interrupted as they entered the room.

"I see. One last thing, Jeremiah," Lelouch halted and spoke. Jeremiah immediately bent his knees as he awaited for his master to utter his request. "If there would be any disturbances later on, do not impede,"

Jeremiah quirked his eyebrow with the king's demand. Do not interfere? But wasn't that his work? "But your majesty," he couldn't help but say.

Lelouch glared at him instantly as he retorted. "This is an order, Jeremiah," he intimidated. Lelouch seemed quite serious about it, so he couldn't help but conform upon his request. Though despite his orders, there was still something that aggravates his reluctance.

Something was amiss.

* * *

"This sucks," Tamaki complained, totally bothered by the itchiness the clothes they were forced to wear could offer. Kallen was galled by Tamaki's pesky attitude. Couldn't he just shut up for a second and give all of them some moment for placid? If only her hands were not locked by that suit, she would have totally slapped Tamaki square in the face.

Kallen rested her head on the wall for a moment beside Ohgi. Today, they would be punished. Punished severely due to their treason against the Holy Empire of Britannia. The soldiers who were guarding their cells told them so with mocking laughter after it. "Shut up Tamaki," she involuntarily said.

"What the hell did you say?" the Japanese snorted and gradually made it to her. He was being rowdy that day with no apparent reason, or if ever there were any, Kallen wouldn't bother waste her effort deciphering it.

She rolled her eyes, finally had gotten enough of Tamaki's ignorant behavior. She tried to contain the annoyance she felt, but this time, Tamaki had really hit the string. "I said shut up. I do not want this day's limelight to be filled with your trivial concerns."

"What's with your cocky attitude? Regretting that you didn't join that god-damned prince's cause?" he bleated.

Kallen's eyes widened and she instantaneously got the force to stand up and eye Tamaki. He was the one who was being cocky, so cowardly, and besides, she didn't consider join Lelouch's cause. Perhaps once, when the Black Knights betrayed him, but that was all. She had cut everything between her and Lelouch. They were enemies who had different goals. "Tell me that you didn't actually say that," she reconsidered kicking Tamaki.

"Hell no," he whimpered.

"Both of you quiet down !" Ohgi joined their conversation. Both of them looked at him with disdain for a second, but decided that they shouldn't fight, or at least not waste their breath on fighting, or getting each other killed. After all, there wouldn't be any fruitful produce if they fight. Hell, the soldier on that shift might even enjoy their little comrade catfight. Besides, they would face execution soon.

"Filthy Elevens fighting amongst themselves," their prison guards laughed. Tamaki hissed.

_'Shit' _Kallen thought as she looked at Tamaki. He did. He just added fuel to the fire. "What did you just say, you filthy scum?" the first soldier said with cold, dark glare. He had a bulky body-build mostly muscles, a raven spiky hair, and a large scar across his face.

By the looks of it, that man was a brawl-first-before-explanation kind of soldier. Kallen, for a moment wondered how many citizens of Japan had that man slayed, and then a bitter taste on her tongue occurred ; it was hatred. She clenched her fist, hoping that she wouldn't retort into any kind of abusive talk and worsen their condition.

"You're the scum here. The person who makes killing a living," Tamaki resorted into cheap bitter words. Damn, Kallen knew what would be the next scenarios. _'Just shut up Tamaki' _she prayed that her inner voice would reach the Japanese's bird brain.

Apparently, fate just played with her as Tamaki continued to blather.

Ohgi remained quiet the whole time Tamaki grumbled, but Kallen clearly knew that he was only confining his boiling inside to lower the damage the group would receive. She tapped Ohgi's leg trying to mentally talk with him and her eyes gave the message of whether or not she should drag Tamaki already, but Ohgi shook his head. Perhaps because the result would still be the same, and also to let Tamaki pour out all his feelings after the person whom he once considered as best friend, Zero, had actually the will to kill all of them without any harsh feelings.

"Rotten boy, I'll let you pay the price of your words," the soldier said grabbing some keys from his side pocket.

Shit just happened.

"Stop that Joe. Remember the emperor's orders. Do not harm them. Any harm afflicted would be subjected to the abuser," the soldier beside that person who was actually named Joe step up.

"As if. These rotten shits would be executed today. All because of their breach of allegiance, and so whatever we do with them, they'll still die. What's the difference then?" he reasoned out. A low-class, crude reasoning if Kallen was asked, but then again, she didn't have any right to speak. All her rights as a half Brit. has been stripped off since she's a terrorist who caused a lot of damages before and now.

"I expect that you mark my words, Joe, not as another soldier, but as your captain. You got me, boy?" drawing a knife from his pocket and pointed its sharp blade on Joe's face. "You do not want me to put another scar on your face, do you?" the captain threatened.

Joe, for a moment, took a step back and quietly cursed Kallen's group's sheer luck. She quietly laughed the Britannian's retreat - such cowardice he displayed.

After the short tension between them and the prison guards, things have eased up and the horrid silence of the room served as an insufferable torture for her. The awkward short conversations between the other prisoners made things worse for the hot red-haired teenager.

For a minimal moment, she hoped that the execution should already proceed. They lost - miserably , and if killing them would bring amusement for the shitty emperor then be it. The price they needed to pay for their breach of faith against him. _'I want to hope that something unexpected would happen' _she mused as she rotated her head lazily, cracking the aching muscles that were produced from her long downward gaze.

Then from her peripheral vision, Kallen noticed a dark figure coming forward the said captain of the group whispering some matters which looked serious. Was it time for them to be crucified, figuratively speaking that is. The captain then gestured for the cells to be unlocked. . . . It was finally the long awaited.

Kallen sheepishly groaned as the military men forcibly hauled her and her comrades from the jail. Then, locked her hands and feet on a cross like, metallic pole where they would be transported to show-off Lelouch's prowess.

"Kallen, live on," were the words he uttered that time. For some reasons, Kallen cannot get over those simple words as if they still had meaning for the two of them. Did Lelouch really care for her? Then why is he doing this now? She mentally argued herself, proving her thinking to be right and wrong at the same time. Anyway, she'll die. Perhaps, she'll discover the answers on her grave.

Soon.

* * *

Suzaku drew his sword, and with a flick of a finger, the sword that was once pristine and glittering thrust into the emperor's abdomen. Silence ensued the mass as the crowd were still processing everything that have happened. The emperor that conquered the world was dying ? With a simple blade stuck on his stomach? And as Suzaku removed the blade without fear and as the king fell, the whole world watched, with their mouths hang open and no one took their eyes off nor breath. No one knew if what they were seeing were just some ludicrous crap of their hallucination, or the reality.

"I'm sorry Lelouch," Suzaku muttered and prevented his hands from shaking due to the sin he has just committed. First, he killed his father over naive thoughts of stopping the war between Japan and Britannia, now, he killed his best friend because that was his will. How tainted could he be and why was he such an idiot for allowing Lelouch to make him waltz on his hands. He reflected on everything on that short five to ten seconds until the world finally shouted their cheer. _"Zero! Zero ! Zero ! Zero" _He woke up from his self-made torture as Nunally's hysteric cry echoed along with the mass's jocundity.

Suzaku was about to break.

"You did the right thing, Zero," Cornelia said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. He nodded. He's dead, for sure, and now he should repent. Yes, that's what he needed to do. Repent by hiding his real identity and renaming himself as the hero of justice. As Zero.

He sighed depressingly and started his job. First, ordered the troops to clean up the mess of Lelouch by arresting some of his subordinates. Second, separate Nunally from him, and third... get his body and clean him up for the funeral, or what would be thought as festivity.

"Your majesty !" just then, Jeremiah Gottwald sprung up towards the body of Lelouch and hastily grabbed his body and killed the soldiers who were tasked to do the clearing. He should have known better. Jeremiah was extremely royal, and he would not let anyone touch his body.

"Damn, catch him!" Cornelia shouted filled with authority.

Suzaku took a step forward and placed his hand in front of Cornelia. "No, let him be," he suggested. Cornelia was quiet for a second and then submissively nodded. "He has enough reasons to do that, and besides the people wouldn't like to see his face anymore," he further explained.

"What about Nunally?" Cornelia questioned. She leaned closer to him, and Suzaku shook his head.

He knew that Nunally would come to a mutual understanding of what Jeremiah had done, for sure, she too feels the same. The loyalty the two share, but he too knows that Nunally wants to see Lelouch.

"Let's leave it this way," he concluded. He'll just make up some lie for Nunally, perhaps, incinerate another's body and make it act as Lelouch's ? Perhaps.

* * *

Jeremiah was uncertain. He definitely knew that something was 'wrong' as how Lelouch had calculated that something big like that would be happening, and even his death. He knew that Lelouch had the way of cheating death, but for him to accept it whole-heartedly was just so puzzling, and so, he retrieved him from the hands of the reformed military to uncover the mystery.

Then the emperor opened his eyes, and Jeremiah's eyes widened. What the hell was happening? "Your majesty !" he exclaimed.

"Tone down, Jeremiah Gottwald. I am not even Lelouch," and then he removed the wig and mask.

Only to reveal that. . . .

"C.C ?!"

* * *

And cut ! How's that for the second chapter? Sorry guys, the latter part of the chapter has been done without much effort. I'm too concerned about other stuff right now, but wanted to release this also because I want to relay a message to you.

I'll increase the quality of the next chapter, and I think it will be longer than this one.

Please pray for my schoolmate who's in the hospital right now. She needs every bit of prayer to recover. As for the details of her illness, I chose not to reveal it as I think it would disrespect her family and friends. But still, I want you guys to pray for her.

Every prayer counts !


	3. Insoluble Doubt

**A Yupi Fan Fiction**  
**Code Geass: World Lie**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Insoluble Doubt  
**"The greatest heroes are those not renowned nor applauded but those who chose to hide their accomplishment in the darkness,"  
Yupi

* * *

Kallen Kouzuki had never wished death for the short eighteen years of her life, but now she was grieving, seething and terribly wishing that someone would volunteer to execute her. Of all the wishes that she had uttered, why had that been blessed to be formulated into reality? _'I want to hope that something unexpected would happen'_she thought before. She was disgusted about herself for coming with such a thought. Sure, she despised Lelouch because of his actions, but she was a fool, a prejudice. Kallen didn't see through his actions, his elaborate scheme of purposely making everyone have the urge to end his life.

She could still remember it clearly. One of the very few moments of Lelouch when he had looked at her with a tantalizing view on his eyes begging for her to understand until he had fallen and breath his last taste of life and until Jeremiah Gottwald, one of Lelouch's closest allies had stolen him. She never took her eyes off of him regretting every feeling of hatred that she gave.

Why had she become a part of that who belonged on the category of despising him? Why had she realized things too late? She cried in agony inside the room the new militia had provided her. After all, she's one of the valuable pieces of ensuring peace.

"Is this your punishment for me, Lelouch? For betraying you?" she asked with a mocking light laughter. She was just – broken hearted. If she had chosen Lelouch over the Black Knights, would she have enough time to prevent this? Kallen knew that there were better ways of providing peace for the whole world – less violent methods. "I hate you, Lelouch," she sobbed. She hated him and loved him. What could it be ? There should only be one emotion that should surface. No, she loved him, hated him, agonized over him – the three primary feelings that were boiling inside.

_'Q-1'_Kallen longed to hear those words again. The mark of her closeness to Lelouch, but will she ever hear them again? Apart from the agony that she was feeling, she felt a huge black orb of selfishness roaming around her system. Why was she wishing for this? Didn't Lelouch do this for everyone ? For a brighter tomorrow yet why was she wishing to go back to the past where Lelouch was alive, but everything was in disarray. It was very suffocating. Those thoughts that makes her contradict herself and the feelings that make her feel broken.

She knew that those trivial emotions shouldn't hinder her - but - were they really trivial? This is just another baggage - old things that must be thrown away , she kept on repeating to herself yet something was pulling her away from erasing them. It was like someone was purposely doing that to make her state insufferable.

"Kallen," someone walked towards her ; she could hear the footsteps very well despite her eyes blocked by a multitude of tears. She wiped it away, somehow.

"What do you want now? Are you trying to sympathize?" her voice was cracking as she tried to become the Kallen of the Black Knights - strong, merciless, ferocious. Simply said, role model of those who aspire to become aces.

"I am not. There's no need to sympathize. You're breaking apart like I am," Suzaku - a.k.a. Zero said as he touched the surface of the mask colored scarlet.

"Really? Breaking apart? You do know how to sound like innocent, huh. Then why the hell did you stab him!" Kallen growled and threw the very first thing she could get her hands at - a pillow. She was so frustrated. Of course, he'll be breaking apart, he should be. If he wasn't, she'll be sure to let him experience the same pain that Lelouch had suffered. The litany of curses, remorse that Lelouch had received and will receive.

"What do you know?!" Suzaku gained a little more of his fire. He held her wrist as she was about to push him away from her.

"I know everything ! You're Suzaku, Zero," Kallen disdainfully said while looking at him with cold fury. "Or do you want me to say that Lelouch was the one who set-up his murder. This conquering of the world was for him to be despised to eliminate all hatred in the world, so that he will become the symbol of malevolence," she interjected. Suzaku took a step back, horror obvious on his stance. He didn't perceive that Kallen could easily interpret his and Lelouch's actions.

"Scared now? You should be. After committing yourself into a bloodbath. You're very naive, Suzaku. First, you joined the military to atone for your sins in hope that there would be peace if you joined their cause. Then you sold Lelouch to the emperor to become a Rounds member, but Lel - he entrusted you his life until the end. You're a scum," the red haired teenager accused.

She wanted to fire a litany of curses to the masked ... hero, but agreed that her fury wouldn't be simply solved with that petty, childish tantrum. She wanted, most of all, to kill him. Kill the bastard in front of her, but that would sadden Lelouch. He needed Suzaku to live for their plan. She was given no choice but to leave him alive and kicking. "Get out before I do anything," she pointed on the door that was taunting him by swinging nonchalantly despite their heated conversation.

"Bu-" he defended.

"I said, GET OUT !" and tears trickled down her tears once again. "Please. I'm begging you," throwing her hands in front of her, telling Suzaku to not reach that proximity. He reluctantly walked away. Why was he there in the first place? Shouldn't he have just left her alone for at least a day to recover from the shock she had received? Yet, why did he destroy that little illusion of placidity that surrounded herself. Now, Kallen felt only one feeling surface on her - desolation.

Desolation - for she never felt that she had no one by her side until now. Naoto was gone, Lelouch was gone - the war that kept her foundation from crumbling away was now gone. She had no one to fight for, then what's the use of living if you cannot dedicate it for anyone? Perhaps, suicide would now be a good thing. It's accepted by the society to be a norm nowadays, and she had enough reason - or enough reasons. And if she will die, she will make Suzaku experience the same pain that Lelouch have probably experienced. The very memory of someone scornfully looking at you and saying you are the cause of their deaths. To engrave guilt onto the very tip of their conscience would be a good revenge. She smirked, even if she kills Suzaku, it would be fast and painless rather than that, why not make him suffer endlessly? Make him regret his very creation. Make him wish that his conception had not taken place. It was fairly good.

She stood up with only one thing inside her unstable mind. Kill. Kill. Kill - herself. As she glanced up on her side, she felt like fate must have been provoking her to continue her plan. There was a mirror just beside her, looking at her like - hey, use me! She approached until her own reflection was painted on the fine, smooth surface of the glass. Had Lelouch envisaged that this tragedy would occur to her? Most probably not. He didn't understand human emotions as how he understood logic which made her hate him more. Why hadn't he thought about her? Why hadn't he given her a chance?

He had.  
Sadly. He did.

Lelouch gave her enough time to make up a decision. To be with him, or to leave him. It was a simple a or b, but if Kallen had knew of what the message of the letter a and b was - perhaps, she could have created a letter c. Somewhere in between the two consequences of the two letters of the pre-made choices. _'Surely, you have given me the right to create another choice, right? If only I had chosen the correct one from the start,'_Kallen thought as she looked at the depressed reflection of herself - full of weakness. Just like her mother.

"NO, I'm not like her !" she instantaneously punched the mirror with fear. Had she succumbed into becoming a woman she hated? Had she began hating herself? Her hands were filled with tremor as a scarlet liquid oozed out from the cut shards. She doesn't want to be the person she hates the most. Then why have those thoughts crept in when her subconscious mind was well aware that by doing so she would have transformed her entity into nothing but a weak creature? Because she was dehumanizing herself with torturing her mind about Lelouch.

Because she cannot accept that Lelouch was dead.

Because all this while, she didn't expect that something like that would happen, and she had not mentally prepared herself over that possibility. Because for the whole time that she was in the prison, she readied herself into dying. That was why, those morbid thoughts had successfully invaded her system making her very vulnerable, harsh and as much as she hates to admit - suicidal.

She even lost her composure to Suzaku which ended up on a blather of trifles. What would have happened if someone heard their argument? Suzaku, although committed something morally incorrect was actually on the path of rectitude. Lelouch was on the killing spree without any justifiable reason. He deserved it.

_'I know everything!'_she said acutely. What had she known? Why did she speak of that on such a whim? She only knew what was on the surface. Kallen had no right to voice out her dismay like she was the victim. There was no victim in the first place. She just played that role to look miserable, so that she'll hate herself. She was so screwed up.

"Lady Kallen, I brought your food. Mistress Nunally was concerned about your health," Sayako announced upon her sudden entrance. "Lady Kallen!" the maid immediately tended to her pathetic state. Her hair was untidy, not like how she usually styles her spiked hair. It was simply tailored by the wind.

Once again, she failed herself. She brought unnecessary concern towards others. All because she cannot refrain her irritability. "I'm sorry. I guess, I spur on the mood of the moment," she scratched her head, deeply frustrated and ashamed of her recklessness. "I even gathered unwanted attention. Nunally's experiencing enough pain to even try to expand her attention towards me. I'm so galled about myself," she addressed coolly.

"It's alright. You had your reasons," while bandaging her scathed hand. "Out of everyone here, I think that Mistress Nunally share the same pain that's why your reasons for acting like that were validated. Even she couldn't hide her frustration. Ah, excuse my rudeness," Sayako humbly bowed down.

"You're not an Eleven anymore. Remember that Sayako. Please don't call me Lady Kallen," she half-scolded as she styled her hair to look decent, but not so ladylike like how her step mother orders her to iron it to become straight. It was freedom she was breathing now.

"Forgive me. La- Kallen, I mean." the Japanese finally tying the bandage and sealing it. Kallen looked at it for a second, and exhaled with relief. At least, if ever suicide comes to her thought that bandage would remind her of all the trouble she had gone through to convince herself that she 'shouldn't' die. At least, not now.

"Please don't tell Nunally about anything you saw here. I trust that you won't do anything that would stress her out more," she talked with concern. She was sure that Sayako could get her, after all that Nunally had seen right after she'd regained her eyesight. It was dreadful for Nunally to even hear that someone would try to hurt someone because of her brother.

"Of course. But even if this out of my region to say, I think you shouldn't repeat this Kallen. I think that Lelouch's death is meant for people to understand that they shouldn't commit any more violence even to themselves. He left his small legacy in a nuncupative will," Sayako carefully chose. Perhaps that maid had also long realized about the Zero Requiem, but only those who'd served Lelouch's goals would have probably comprehend his actions. Sadly, those who chose to serve him were only few.

"That's his token of kindness," Kallen briefly stated.

Only few would applaud him for his martyrdom.

Lelouch was a shunned hero.

* * *

He was greatly agitated over the fact that Jeremiah mistakenly took C.C along with him instead of the real emperor though there was a side of him that also thanked her for becoming an impersonator of the majesty, preventing Lelouch to complete his final stunt. But now, pathetically, he's stuck on her side, completing minor errands that she had forced him to complete in order for her to spit out where the hell she had kept Lelouch.

It was very shameful for him, a knight, and a supposed-to-be knight of round to bow his head awkwardly on a witch's liking, but yet again, Jeremiah considered it as a mission. Lelouch was granted a second life by that organism (as much as he wanted to call her a proper human being – Jeremiah couldn't help but like the term of organism over her), and it was his duty as Lelouch's self-proclaimed knight to rescue him.

"You could have picked a better place for lodging," C.C said dramatically like a queen.

"And where would that be? Somewhere populated? You have a bounty on your head – remember that," the orange knight rebuked much annoyed by C.C's temperament.

"Somewhere other than the drainage system," C.C commented with a wintry attitude just beside. "Though it's not like I'm not used on this kind of treatment," followed by a smirk that revealed everything she was about to say.

Where else could Jeremiah have kept her? His own manor? No way. By now, he was sure that the officers would be mortgaging that lot, and he cannot risk that even one maid would know about the emperor's mistress's existence. Also, it's a common sense that no hospital in town would actually accept them – not even the ghetto's quack voodoo doctors. All that was left was the drainage system, as if the rats would reject them.

Jeremiah knew that C.C was toying with him – only for her own self satisfaction, and he cannot do anything about it. He cannot gamble on the switching moods of C.C that he might hazard his majesty's own safety. He looked at her once again with disdain cursing himself why he needs to bow down to such a filthy being who's not even a noble. He sighed, it will be hard to remove his racial discrimination.

She projected her impassive demeanour and lazily stood up from the gravel. The wound she dealt with was still fresh and Jeremiah could clearly see the vivid scarlet liquid oozing out near C.C's navel. Did it hurt? Jeremiah wanted to ask, but hopped off with the answer of the obvious – it did. Even though C.C wasn't saying anything about it ; the witch was still partly humane.

"You don't need to succumb into anxiety. He won't easily be found," while she walked towards a rat that instantaneously ran away seeing her. "Or even if he was. There's nothing they could do about it," with a nonchalant tone as she curled her body up and leaned on the wall, silently waiting for time to pass.

"What do you mean?" Jeremiah's curiosity aroused and he arched his eyebrow confusingly.

It wasn't on his part to question, but for her to be beaming with confidence was disturbing. He gently stroked the wall as he walked towards the witch until his shadow was shading C.C's physique. If anything were to happen to Lelouch, Jeremiah would find himself too late for aught but revenge. He moved closer by an inch and then slumped down on the wall.

C.C once again looked at him with reassurance. "As simple as what I said," shifting back into her melancholic, impassive stature. "Jeremiah Gottwald, why are you serving Lelouch? You're not doing this alone to atone for Marianne's death, are you?" turning her glance towards him.

Jeremiah looked at C.C dubiously. Why was she asking him those kinds of inquiries now? Was she testing his loyalty towards Lelouch? Was C.C planning to murder him if he shows a minute threat of tipping off about Lelouch's and C.C's secret? But more than that, he served Lelouch. Why? A sweat trickled down from his forehead as he was lost in wonder.

The knight clearly remembered the blood shot eyes of Lady Marianne while covering her precious little daughter, Princess, now Empress Nunally Vi Britannia. Lady Marianne swelled up with kindness for her to dedicate her life to her children, yet at the same time was ruthless when it comes to the people who present a threat on the throne. She offered her allegiance and love only to the emperor, and the very same reason why Emperor Charles succeeded on claiming the throne. Jeremiah both respected and feared her. But when Lady Marianne met her tragic end, it was like someone had shot him in the chest - it was his very first job, but he wasn't able to protect her. Then perhaps, that was the exact reason why he swore to protect the remnants of the Vi Britannia.

"Yes," he replied with sincerity albeit he immediately regretted saying that word. He might have just dug his own grave.

"I appreciate your honesty though disappointing," she commented and pushed her hair behind her ear providing Jeremiah the stern view radiating from C.C's gaze. "To realize that someone is not serving you because of the fruits of your labor, but rather due to moral obligation. The reason why Lelouch hated hierarchy and this monarchy,"

Jeremiah scratched his head. "I don't understand what you're saying, but all I know is that I will protect his majesty even if my life is on the line,"

"Very well then. Let's get this over with and save Lelouch," removing the blood soaked uniform later on appearing with a maroon skirt and black leggings with a black shirt.

"Quite handy though your hair attracts too much attention,"

"Not if we'll do it discreetly," with an arrogant smirk after stating the obvious.

"You have a point,"

* * *

"I cannot accept that position, sister," Nunally expressed with sheer confidence flaring on her eyes.

Cornelia looked at her - irritation clearly painted on the princess's face which stated her thoughts of not playing around on Nunally's stubborn remarks. That also shouted her weakness on handling childishness even if she had a younger sister once. Nunally and Euphemia were different though both kind. Euphemia was submissive, not retaliating and fragile, but Nunally. She acquired her brother's tactical thinking and thirst for liberalism. Nunally was, plainly hard to control.

Cornelia slammed the mahogany table and jumped into the chair, massaging her forehead which was aching due to Nunally's rebellion of Cornelia's command. She cannot assert more force into the young princess primarily because right now Nunally had a higher rank, presuming that she'll accept the title as the Empress. Cornelia glared at Nunally though no flinch was reciprocated. She thought of usurping the title as the empress though it would lead into another public's distress as it would once again declare tyranny. But there's no better candidate than Nunally, as if she would offer the throne to Scheneizel who didn't think twice of shooting his own blood relative. Zero is fine, but it would lead to suspicion that Lelouch's death was planned in order for someone to gain the power of overall obedience of the state. All the trouble leads down to Nunally. Only she can replace Lelouch despite their blood relation. She's crippled, she'll gain the sympathy of the mass plus her own brother's death. It would leave no trace of suspicion.

"Why are we still continuing this monarchy? Brother didn't want this," she asked showing no sign of bowing down to Cornelia's command or request.

"Then what do you want? Abolish the noble system? Exist as a republican? Create a democratic government? I've seen those kinds of government already, and it's much more worse than hierarchy," Cornelia testified her assault. Although she also cannot deny that at some point, monarchy has its disadvantages, when the claim for the crown gets into the wrong set of hands.

"Why are you so confident that it wouldn't work and that monarchy is better?" Nunally crossed her hand still inserting that her idea's better.

"Because it would be you Nunally. You will be the one who'll rule Britannia. The Numbers System will be abolished. And you can fulfill what Euphemia really wants," Cornelia declared. Was it necessary to include Euphemia's name there? Or will Nunally think that is the reason why she's forcing it into her? Either way, Nunally needs to get hold of the throne.

She awaited for Nunally's response. Will she accept it?

"I don't want the throne! I won't be able to handle it. I will be controlled. Brother just died, and yet you're already pushing those responsibilities," she claimed to be the victim.

"I also lost my sister!" slamming the table which vibrated until Nunally's side. She was seething in anger. Nunally had just crossed the line. She cannot tolerate any more of her claims and heartaches. "When Euphemia died, I took the lead to pursue her murderer, and that her murderer wasn't sentenced to death breaks my heart even more. Now, grow up Nunally,"

"I am hoping for a good response from you," Cornelia stood up and walked out leaving a tensing atmosphere beside Nunally. Though, she hated to go that extreme, Nunally did it. She showed weakness and stupidity which Cornelia wouldn't allow to creep into the throne. The empress should be not prone to unprovoked anger. It's eat or be eaten.

"You don't need to be so hard to her," Zero's voice sprung. He was leaning on the wall with his mask on. Cornelia wondered who's the face beneath the mask though immediately erased the idea of the once Private Suzaku Kururugi. That knight is dead, along with his betrayal of Euphemia. Cornelia could still not get over Suzaku's cause for joining Lelouch - the perpetrator behind her sister's death. She was sure that Suzaku knew about it, but still, he dared serve under him over a worthless 'Knight of Zero' title.

"Playing favoritism, Zero? Nunally is not a simple princess who lost her brother in a tragic affair anymore. She's the fated ruler of this land, though I didn't expect to hear such words from you after easily killing Lelouch. What trick did you pull to do that?" quivering her eyebrow as if taunting Zero's motive.

"Instinct. Kill the prey when he's most vulnerable. Only those who aren't afraid to die should kill their prey," he remarked as if questioning Cornelia's bravery.

She chuckled lightly at Zero's insult. Normally, she would arrest the person who mocks her set of ideals, but she might as well leave Zero out of that list for he's responsible for killing the world's most hated person. "What should we do about C.C? She's a renegade of this state, not to mention that she played a vital role in Lelouch's conquest. I don't believe that people who consciously break the law should be excused. She's a threat. I believe that we should order for her arrest,"

"Then execute her? She's immortal. She'll cause more trouble if we try to lock her down,"

"But she might have developed hate towards the people who killed Lelouch. After all, they're comrades, or perhaps the two might have a deeper relationship. After all a king needs someone who would take over his throne,"

"Are you implying that C.C's sheltering Lelouch's child?" Zero asked with disbelief on his voice.

"A likely scenario,"

She started walking in the hallway and Zero started following her footsteps, but remained a few steps back meaning he showed respect. At the very least, that man knew whom he was talking to.

"Where can we find her then? She might have escaped somewhere far away," the masked hero stated.

It was plausible though a spark of thought made Cornelia smile wickedly. No, the witch was still somewhere near. "Who would expect a traitor roaming around the beast's lair? The witch's still near, Zero. And there's a big possibility that she's with Jeremiah right now,"

"Because Jeremiah has Lelouch's body?" he questioned her once again.

"Most likely," she said half-confident. "Order for a search operation for Jeremiah Gottwald and C.C. The two's still within the vicinity," with a smile like a beast is sure that it will catch its prey.

* * *

A/N: Hello guys. So I said in the previous chapter that I'll update every 2nd and 4th week. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to keep that =( . Exams came and I had no time to type the story up. I'm really sorry to keep you guys hanging and waiting for an update which never really came. But now that sembreak has come, I'll be able to somehow follow the schedule update.

I'm so glad this story reached 18 reviews XD It's not that big of a number like how other famous fanfics gather reviews, but for me it's big and I'm thankful. SO MUCH. 2 Chapters and 18 reviews? WOW, for me, WOW. I hope you're still with me. I really enjoy your reviews =) It makes me try so hard for every chapter =) Thank you so much for reviewing this story XD

One question, where could have C.C hid Lelouch's body? Seriously, I wrote the 1st and 2nd chapter without an idea in mind, where, so that's the reason why I never had C.C spill Lelouch's place. I'm imagining somewhere inside the building where the whole gang (Nunally and others) are staying, but where?! I've got a small idea, but anyone, do you have some suggestion? I need it for the next chapter :3

Also, Kallen and the others got a bit OOC here, or that's what I think about them. But I think, to make their reactions a little realistic, I needed them to get to that part specially Kallen. Come on guys, let's face it. Kallen feels like she betrayed Lelouch, and the constant thoughts of killing him that occurred to her in the prison must have shaken her up when Lelouch died. Specially when the thought of 'something unexpected' had come seeping into her mind. Also add the fact that she loved him, she even kissed him =( . Plus when Lelouch said : "Kallen, live on" I'm sure that left a huge impact on her mind, and only to realize that Lelouch had made them hate him for his suicidal plan. How much do you think it had shattered Kallen? That's why I think that Kallen becoming slightly suicidal and depressed has some point.

Then for Nunally, this is my justification. She lost her brother, and she also somehow had come to hate him. Then when Lelouch died, she realized she was wrong that she had become tainted for hating him. Then here comes Cornelia forcing her to take the throne. Don't you think that it's somewhat rude and insensible? I would be frustrated if she would be like : Oh sure, for the future. Nunally's not the purely innocent girl like how she was portrayed in the anime. I think she's just like her brother, good at wearing masks. She acted like the innocent girl because her brother wanted her that way. It's not because she was originally innocent. Yes, she's kind, but not overall naive.

As for Cornelia, I think I enjoyed her. She doesn't have a slight clue about Lelouch's martyrdom, but I think she would fit the story more if she hates Lelouch's tyranny rather than her realizing her brother's efforts. Also, I think even though she has a slight thought about it, she didn't bother dig more as her hate for him weighed more than pity and respect.

I'm thinking whether I should have C.C and Jeremiah caught by Cornelia's forces. I'm still not sure.

*tears* I want to have someone whom I can talk the story about. Not as a beta reader, but as a fellow reader. Anyone who wants? Apply now before the slot's taken. LOL.

Last but not the least. I'm sorry for this whole long, long note. I'd love it if you would review XD Makes me feel special in a way XD


	4. Honesty

**A Yupi Fan Fiction**  
**Code Geass: World Lie**

* * *

"Justice is a vague word that people loves to hear"

* * *

Nunally pressed her hands together trying to cease the trembling of her stiffened shoulders . She had seen Cornelia violently subdue another's whim before by using her menacing and infamous influence – without fail. To experience it personally was much more of a frightening thought than being given the privilege to audience one of Cornelia's public humiliation stunts. Her murderous intent and glare had made it almost impossible for her to breath, and she felt like if she were to avert her gaze away from Cornelia's stare, she would be eaten and skinned alive..

It was foolish enough to try to think of retaliating when Cornelia's spouting her blunt words, and to accomplish such feat would mean pure stupidity. However, to leave Cornelia and do what she pleased was unforgivable, and to rebuke her was fairly acceptable – still idiotic.

She blinked and for once tried to be rational and open-minded about the situation. Lelouch had died and it was the family tradition to pass the crown into the favoured of the deceased emperor, but if the ruler hadn't chosen an heir, the crown shall be placed upon the head of the blood relative who's scientifically closest. If she were to break that tradition then she would implicitly destroy the world that Lelouch had crafted. A place suitable for all where hatred had perished, and where justice prevails.

"Brother, what were you thinking back then when you had thought of this kind of world? The justice that I have thought, have you envisioned it to be that way too? Really, when you know that it's such a vague word, yet you've remained to proclaim that it's your cause," she whispered – words pronounced soothingly.

Rotating back her wheelchair, Nunally strolled towards the open balcony. She was finally able to flush out the left traces of fear when Cornelia vented out her anger. She held tightly on a pink paper crane; it was the one thousandth, and it was true that her wish was fulfilled, yet she lost one important person on her life. Was the exchange worth it? Or should she have just wished for Lelouch to be with her forever?

"Brother. I miss you,"

And a teardrop was absorbed by the paper origami that contained all the melancholy of her. It was after all, the last tear her eyes could produce with a promise that she won't cry for her brother again though her sadness will still remain with the want to at least see him once more.

* * *

"You're not rushing everything without a carefully laid-out plan, Cornelia?" Zero asked having used to Lelouch's complicated strategies, but Cornelia shot him a puzzled look. Truly, Cornelia was only fitted for the role of a warrior, and he too was. He paused, "Haste turns to waste, your highness. There may be a high probability that Jeremiah Gottwald and C.C's in the vicinity, yet we cannot sacrifice the remaining of the military units to track the two down," he formally theorized, and he found many flaws on his explanation, but it was Cornelia whom he was talking about. The princess built with instincts not logical explanations. He would be able to outsmart Cornelia for a while.

She scowled and halted; she turned around and spoke, "You know very well that C.C's a master of trickery. She would easily intercept this, and then go back into hiding once again." Pointing out her finger accusingly, Cornelia added, "Or are you playing sides already? Sympathizing that renegade lost her lover?"

Zero sighed mentally feeling that he needed to act like all-calculative further to break Cornelia's thick ice of irrationality and insensitivity. "Look, this is not a matter of sympathy. I am addressing this situation logically," he commented with sudden growth of irritation.

"Logically? Then why are you letting the key person knowing the secret behind Lelouch's actions cross the bridge right in front of our sights?" she crossed her arms whilst growing impatient ; nevertheless Zero remained his cool composition – or at least tried. He sighed, now the sound more audible within the hallway and Cornelia rolled her eyes. "I may not be a strategist, but I know the obvious," levelling her glare and resumed walking; she flawlessly ordered Zero to take her lead.

"Very well then, I'll give you a chance to hold a search warrant for Jeremiah Gottwald and C.C; however, you may only compose a group of five people. You are excluded, of course. Understood?" he remarked. Cornelia chuckled and proudly placed her hands on her hips, "Five's more than enough. I'll say I only need one." Her proclamation increased Zero's inner tension. Just who that soldier might be for Cornelia to place her bet on. Guilford? It's possible, but there was something whispering into Zero's ear that he wasn't the chosen. Who then?

He took a step forward and addressed his message on a provoking manner, "You sound a little overconfident. Are you sure that your bet is up for the job?" Cornelia's confidence increased further. "I do not question that pilot's abilities nor 'her' background and experiences making her fit the job. After all, the two did spend some time together,"

Wait, who was she talking about? Her. Her. Her. Anya?!

No. Anya had gone missing for a few days already, and they had no inkling about where she went after the battle with Lelouch's army. The only thing clear was that she fought Orange and lost consciousness in the middle of the fight. It was another thing he wanted to ask Jeremiah.

Once again, he questioned himself. Who was Cornelia's dog?

Her.

Her.

Her.

Then it suddenly hit him like a brick thrown to his head. The only left person that's most capable of accomplishing it, based from the want to actually succeed in doing it. She's no other than -

"Don't tell me,"

"Kallen?" Zero announced shockingly. For Cornelia to place such drastic measure, he thought how much of a sadist Cornelia was. To break the heart of Kallen more to be assigned on a duty to search for the rumoured mistress and child-bearer of the fallen demon emperor. He stopped walking for a second, but continued when he saw Cornelia shoot a puzzled and suspicious look upon him. It was like she was getting more and more hints about his true identity. "The ace of black knights? Why so?" he tried to suggest his innocence against the information within Lelouch's life.

"Zero – who are you, really?" he heard Cornelia say. He shook his head, walked as gracefully as possible with a chin dressing him up with slight dominance, "I am Zero – a symbol," and he could see Cornelia form a small smile with his statement that looked like it reassured Cornelia.

"It would be nice if you would stay that way," Cornelia whispered as Zero quirked his eyebrow.

Could it be that the Witch of Britannia had already realized what was going on?

* * *

"Kallen,"

She turned her head and slightly tilted her head. Why had Sayako mentioned her name – she asked herself. There was no knowing unless she replied, right?

"Y—Yes?" she replied with a sudden outburst.

"Mind if I ask something?" the Japanese woman halted just before she reached for the door knob.

"I don't mind. Go on," she placidly stated as she childishly shook her bandaged hand testing if the pain remained.

"What are you planning to do now?"

Kallen blinked trying to formulate the ideal answer for Sayako's query. Right, what was she planning to do anyways? Now that fresh air had entered her system, she was able to rationalize, but often times her hot headedness took over. She shook her head when she realized that her train of thoughts had gotten astray from the original question. Lelouch had died, there was no changing of the reality, and she repeated that to herself over and over; it seems that Lelouch had left Kallen with the task to serve under the new military, possibly under the direct order of Zero and Nunally – a high ranked officer. But, was she ready? Was Kallen ready to forgive and forget? One word – no.

She wasn't a bit close to half of forgiving, nor forgetting had ever entered her mind ; however, another question rose that cracked her ideology. Was it needed to forgive and forget for her to serve them? Her answer to that question was split into two : yes and no. True, personal dwellings should not be included into one's work that was professionalism, but her stubbornness continued to affect her own actions.

"About that,"

Damn it, Kallen. If you don't decide for yourself right now then it will never happen ! Screw this.

"The requiem was Master Lelouch's plans. It was to erase everyone's hate with him. I overheard it once," Sayako broke the silence. Kallen's face lightened up and a small smile lit up.

She suddenly realized that her trifles were from the start senseless. If that was Lelouch's will … Even if she won't forgive and forget … There was only one thing to do.

"I'll serve under the rule of Empress Nunally Vi Britannia and will resurrect Zero's personal unit as his bodyguard. That's what I plan to do," slipping out her mouth like Kallen had practiced it over and over. She cannot decide whether she heard Sayako chuckle or not just before she left the room with an almost silent, 'good luck' .

She crossed her arms and thought : _Lelouch, did I do the right thing? This time, I want to change. This is my only way to repent. Am I right? You planned this too… Or maybe not._

Immediately, she dug deep into the comfort of the mattress, her arms encircled on a pillow, hair messily scattered on the bed. Almost slowly, she fell into the embrace of slumber ; the things that occurred that day debilitated her remaining strength. She fought hard at first thinking that she might once again see the death of Lelouch re-enacted. Her lacking as a soldier who should have remained by the side of her leader that led to his fall. Her behaviour of being ruled over by her emotions that didn't only lead to one accident but a series to which she can enumerate. Kallen tightened her hold to the pillow, feeling as if it's the only shield she had. This time, she will value everything and protect Nunally. After all, she was a soldier with an unfulfilled duty.

* * *

C.C took a deep breath just before started speaking, "Jeremiah Gottwald, are you willing to take the risk of this retrieval operation? I cannot guarantee you that we will return unscathed. Currently speaking of, I highly suspect that Cornelia has dispatched a few units to hunt us down." She was never a woman to fear such military ; however, Gottwald was another case. He was a mortal who could lose his life in line of his duty.

Gottwald silently nodded, letting out a slow deep breath to confirm his approval not letting the words of the witch shake his formed composure. His strong gaze remained as he sat silently waiting for C.C to continue. He was ready for those things. Dying was nothing, and besides he firmly believed that this sort-of mission would not fail. Lelouch had addressed him as his knight ; it was a title he took pride in. And, as long as the master lives, the knight should too. He should after all protect the master until the day of his master's death. It was something like his code of conduct.

This mission wouldn't fail.

"You were never a woman to care about the others, excluding Lelouch. I see no point for you to remind me of those words. A soldier, from the day of his enlistment had foreseen death. Only a fool wouldn't believe that there is no death on a battlefield," Gottwald coolly stated.

Originally, C.C never intended to take Gottwald with her. It just provided her with more caution to take as for they were both criminals – renegades to be more precise. She had planned to contact Gottwald once everything between her and Lelouch had settled, and once Gottwald had smoothly blended in with the crowd. This was a miscalculation. But, several minor contingencies occurred, so she personally needed the help of Gottwald. Who knows, the success rate might level up with him.

But they need to move faster now. There would be no second chances for this. Once she's caught, it's over. Cornelia was never a woman to cease-fire once she stirs things up. That witch wouldn't let her prey flee after containing it. Failure means death though that doesn't technically count for her. All she knows is that she couldn't afford to Cornelia touch her and imprison her.

"True enough," she commented as she stretched her hand, "From here on, we're travelling towards Shinjuku Ghetto and drive a prepared truck towards Yokosuka Port. Once we reach that point, we'll use a submarine as our transportation towards Kamine Island. Lelouch is there."

Jeremiah smirked, thoroughly impressed with C.C's plans. Despite the measured risks, it was over-all satisfactory. C.C had surely counted all the possible routes, and prepared everything they needed. She was a responsible and efficient task holder. The witch was serious about this at the very least.

Even more,the way the witch had thought so far got him fascinated. Well, the master of trickery and escape really wasn't overrated. Gottwald couldn't help but think that she's living the name of being the confidante of the demon Lelouch. Witches really are a wonder.

"You've prepared for this, am I right?" Gottwald suggested, and eyed C.C fondly. He was glad to have been on a mission together with her. The closest they were together on a task was during Lelouch's reign, but C.C just served as an audience during their battles. Once, she entered the stage but was quickly eliminated by the Black Knight's ace – Kallen Kozuki. Still, he heard many rumours about the mistress of the emperor to have some skill in knightmare frames. Now, he might just have the time to prove that.

C.C ruffled her hair before it constructed her view and slowly spoke, "I would be damned if Lelouch dies. Even if he'll hate me for this. He's important for many people." She implied that he was too important for her. He was her warlock. And even if Lelouch might condemn her for stressing that familiarity between them, she wanted to let him live. "Shall we go now? I believe we should take advantage of the mood of the people now. They're not overly cautious of their surroundings at the moment, and I think that news about us aren't publicized yet,"

She yawned and brushed her attire. She noticed that her wounds haven't healed yet nor was it close to a bit healed. The blood oozing out and her aching limbs served as living testimony, but Lelouch was waiting. She had no time to rest and rejuvenate. This was a one shot try.

"Let's make this as fast as we can," Jeremiah stated visibly realizing the seriousness of C.C's wound. At the back of his mind, he asked himself whether C.C would survive it. Not a matter of life and death issue, but whether C.C would reach their destination without dozing off on the way. He looked a bit concerned about it, but then C.C glared at him mentally sending him a message that they should not see it as a hindrance. He reluctantly nodded, and walked.

They arrived at the Settlement a few minutes after they'd began walking, and C.C was breathing rampantly. He couldn't help but worry more, but she waved her hand at dismissal of his concern. She was desperate already. She leaned on a nearby brick wall and touched her navel, groaning silently in pain after that, but immediately resumed walking. Despite the few number of people walking in the street, presumably because families were busy celebrating over their liberation, some eyed them cautiously standing as lone outcasts in the street with very different clothing. One thing Jeremiah knew for sure was that the sooner they got out there, the better.

"Do you think there would still be people in the Ghetto?" C.C asked pasting on a kind of sadistic smile, sweat pouring out of her body. Jeremiah didn't bother answer ; he remained walking, feeling that silence was the right reply for the witch's query.

"Do we even have time to talk about that?" he asked slightly outraged.

Jeremiah placed his hand on C.C's waistline, making him earn a scandalized look from the witch. "Shhh, even I don't have any choice," he mentioned. Soon then, C.C placed her arm around his neck turning her weight under his care. For a moment though, Jeremiah realized how heavy the witch actually was despite how slender her body looked, but the knight didn't bulge a bit about it. He had heard of several rumours how the witch behaved to get what she wants.

What should he expect from the person who can keep the Demon Emperor in line?

From afar, the two looked like they were some lovey-dovey couple, kissing and cuddling. Perhaps, that was the reason C.C shot him a venomous glare. But, at the same time, the two wouldn't attract that unwanted attention anymore, they looked normal. Except for the blood dripping from C.C's clothes, or some left blood stains on Jeremiah's uniform.

C.C could feel it. Blood gushing out of her stomach. It was dreadful, unfathomable, intolerable ; she could almost feel her digestive track touching the fresh skin. That fear that she held, that if she took one wrong step then some of her organs might fall. And she felt ashamed that she was feeling horror just for that time. Kallen's words had already touched the reality. Right, she was becoming more human, but that very sentence terrorizes her the most. It was worse than actually experiencing death. Becoming human means, she would experience life-long agony and torture. Regret, sadness all those vile words would come intoxicate her system. She refused to feel them for eternity.

But then also, C.C thought that becoming human would mean. . . experiencing happiness, love. She wanted that to happen with Lelouch as much as possible. Was there a way for them to just experience happiness and love without any pain? She would embrace humanity whole-heartedly if God can give them such method she yearns.

C.C stopped from deluding herself from her little fantasies as the stench of blood and garbage came infiltrating her nostrils. Her throat that felt so dry before sensed the digested particles of the Hawaiian pizza that she ate before the Requiem plunging upwards, and the only thing that she could do was cover her mouth to prevent from throwing up.

It had been just a few weeks since her last visit to that place. Well, perhaps the reason she didn't experience that feeling that time was because her stomach wasn't slit into inches wide. But, somehow she could feel some difference from that Ghetto that before looked so hopeless, rundown and submerged in chaos. At that moment, C.C wondered why she could feel tranquility despite the heavy odour.

"Where are we heading now?" Jeremiah asked. She could hear his breathing growing more loud.

"Shinjuku Redevelopment Area Block Five. Around the northern part of the ghetto. That building has been left untouched by the Britannian Government ever since the Poison Gas incident," her voice becoming more cracked as sweat mingled with blood. "Haha, even an immortal looks so weak. Why don't we take a break?" laughing at her own disgraceful sight.

"How long will that take to heal?" He asked once again while scanning the area of C.C's injury. It was bad – very bad. Gottwald concluded that the wounds were infected already. Just staying inside the drainage was a bad idea, but to top it all, she walked for a few kilometers. He couldn't imagine the burden it brought on C.C's wound.

"3 days, at least," she estimated. "Even if we take a break now, this wouldn't heal. You need to regain your breath, Jeremiah Gottwald," C.C uttered, breaking her tight hold from Jeremiah's nape and leaned on the nearest rubble.

"If you say so," he replied with a tired look on his eyes. He sat beside C.C and looked at the sky. He could see a few amount of Stratus clouds building up, hovering above them. "It's going to rain," he concluded from the sight above him. Jeremiah looked around once more, trying to settle the anxious feeling around him. They were just surrounded by a bunch of garbage and unfinished buildings. There were no people around.

He took a small stick of cigarette from his back pocket and lit it using a lighter. Breathing in, he inhaled the smoke coming out of the lighted cigarette. His tension was dropping faster now.

"So you smoke," C.C began.

"Yeah. Can I?" he asked permission. He held the cigarette on his hand and dropped it before spewing out smoke.

"I don't really care. Since when did you start smoking though?" C.C said raising an eyebrow.

"Ever since Lady Marianne's death. As a soldier, I cannot accept that I thoroughly failed my duty," Jeremiah shared and then blew the cigarette once more. She silently nodded and balled her body, resting her head on her folded arms and listened attentively to Jeremiah's story.

"Then I got assigned on Area 11. You know why I took the job? Because I still believed that there might be some way for Princess Nunally and Prince Lelouch to escape death and live on. Even if the army was notified about their deaths eight years ago. . . I went here to search for them anyways," he continued. His eyes looked like they were watering already, and he seemed to look at something beyond their sights.

"How noble," C.C stated with a tone of sarcasm.

"I'd appreciate if you really meant that," he laughed and offered C.C a piece of cigarette. "Want to try some?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. So even Jeremiah had his melodramatic story. "I tried smoking once, but I don't like it. Keep it for yourself," C.C storied and closed her eyes. "Just tell me when you're ready to go again,"

Jeremiah nodded and continued smoking. His lips curved into a smile before muttering, "Yeah. Just rest there."

Minutes passed and C.C continued to sleep. Jeremiah could hear her heavy breath while she slept. He removed his coat and placed it on top of C.C's back. "His majesty would love to see you well. This is the least I can do," he whispered.

The light pitter patter of the rain slowly filled the background, and Jeremiah knew it was already time to wake her up. He stood up, brushed off his sleeves and was about to throw his cigarette away.

"Geez Ohgi, you were so damn slow ! Now look, it's already drizzling," a stranger's voice barked. Jeremiah knew that voice clearly as it still irritated him to the bone.

But why? Why were they here? They should be under the military's security at the moment.

"Keep quiet Tamaki. It's just rain. Don't act so girly," Ohgi retorted with a witty remark. Tamaki growled and frowned giving off the vibes of Shut-the-fuck-up-I'm-not-gay.

_'Shit' _Jeremiah thought. He ducked but remained observing. They were at least ten meters away, and the only thing obstructing Tamaki's and Ohgi's view from them was the rubble they leaned on. He pushed C.C's head down to hide her distinct green hair. She scowled at him when the impact of the push wounded her. "What was that for!" she demanded.

He immediately muffled her mouth with his hand, but the sound of C.C's exasperated statement reached the ears of Tamaki and Ohgi. They looked around surveying the area. "You heard that Tamaki?" Ohgi asked as they turned into a sudden stop.

"Yeah. Heard that pretty well," he replied. The two turned their attention towards the big piece of rock the two were currently hiding in, and Jeremiah could perfectly hear the scrunching sound of their footsteps as they drew nearer their site. His heartbeat raced ; his instincts told him to withdraw first.

_'Shit' _he bit his lip in annoyance. He cannot afford to ignite a fight at that state. With C.C bleeding like crazy and worn-out during their long-walk. He determined to escape from them until he regained enough energy. He cannot stake their safety over trivial pride.

"We need to escape," he spoke as he scooped C.C from the ground. She didn't say anything afterwards despite how much awkward their pose looked as Jeremiah carried C.C the bridal style. Jeremiah thought that it might be because C.C was already drained of her energy, or perhaps she accepted that it would be the fastest way to run away. Either way, it still looked weird.

Tamaki and Ohgi arrived at the scene of the crime but ended up finding nothing.

Jeremiah breathed with ease and his heart's palpitating decreased when they successfully escaped. If not for his adrenaline rush that time then he wouldn't gain enough power and speed to carry C.C without decreasing how fast he ran. He could feel his legs wobbling right after that, and he unexpectedly dropped C.C - a little not gentle. Oh man, he knew he was screwed when he meets Lelouch.

"I think we're hallucinating, Ohgi. Why would that bitch be here anyways?" he said obviously with tone of deep hatred on the things C.C did to him. "Let's go back. Man, I'm hungry," he continued. He already turned around and started walking away.

"No, they were here," Ohgi answered in seriously pointing out on an evidence on the floor. It was a white coat with a gold plate pinned on the left breast. _'Jeremiah Gottwald' _was the name printed on the plate. He frowned and picked it up. "We're going back and turn this over. Let's go, Tamaki,"

"What the hell man? They could still be here! I mean, dude, come on. The ghetto's so large and filled with alleyways," Tamaki grumbled and grabbed the coat away from Ohgi.

Ohgi's eyebrows burrowed and he spoke, "Exactly. And we're not dogs that just because we found this doesn't mean we can hunt them down. Let's get outta here. The sooner we return there, the better."

"Tsk. So commanding," Tamaki complained and dragged his feet as he followed Ohgi's command. He hated this, being ordered around but he cannot do anything. Not until he gets himself a spot with the same power as them.

* * *

C.C swore the exact moment Jeremiah dropped her so unladylike that she'll get revenge for everything that happened that day. It was bad to angry her, and now that Jeremiah took the last step; he just crossed the line that measures C.C's mercy. He was not getting out of the hook without anything in return. She promised that despite his pleas or begging, she would remain obdurate. Heck, he didn't know how troublesome C.C is for an enemy.

All she could do the moment her back hit the ground was rub it with her dingy hands. "I'd appreciate that next time you would gently put a lady down," she hissed. He looked primarily concerned but she remained her murderous glare. 'I'll make you regret everything that you did. I'll make you wish you weren't born Jeremiah Gottwald,' her glare screamed.

"Forgive me. I just ran out of energy," he bowed.

"Are you implying that I'm heavy?" she screeched, crossing her arms. He looked away, rubbing the temple of his forehead.

"No, I am not," he denied.

"The rain's going to worsen. Let's get out of here now," C.C said and immediately Jeremiah offered his hand to help her stand up, but she stood up without taking the hand of the former knight. Right, she was vexed as hell and Jeremiah instantly regretted his past actions knowing he'll be facing something unforgettable.

"But I didn't expect Ohgi and Tamaki to be there," Jeremiah confessed as he pulled C.C up once again.

"This is where they lived once, and where the rest of their comrades were buried," she answered in deadpan. She brought him into different hidden passages, crossing many dark alleys and roads. Jeremiah only looked with with disbelief as she headed towards the way C.C pointed out. He was not the best person for directions anyways. Besides, the ghettos do not have maps unlike the Britannian Settlement making it harder for him to adjust with the number of routes they took. "Stop," C.C mentioned abruptly and the two of them almost tripped when Jeremiah went into a sudden break.

C.C pointed out northwards ; Jeremiah saw a large building waiting past them. '_Under Construction' _the large sign was pasted on the building itself. But the building looked like it was ready to go, he thought for a second why the building was not officially opened._ '"Shinjuku Redevelopment Area Block Five. Around the northern part of the ghetto. That building has been left untouched by the Britannian Government ever since the Poison Gas incident," _right. That was it. The poison gas received a very infamous fame. It marked the day when the Viceroy had unflinchingly ordered for the death of the boarders of the ghetto, and many Elevens were also killed on that building. Call it a question of security on the part of the Britannians and call it a question of morality for the part of the Elevens.

"Here's the key of the truck. Drive it," she commanded. "Do you know how?"

Jeremiah grabbed the keys. The latest generation of automobiles have a system very similar to those placed in Knightmare Frames. Also, military soldiers were taught how to pilot simple transportation. Therefore, he knew how to drive it, or even if he didn't, he was confident that trucks are much simpler than robots.

Less than three minutes after, the two sat on their respective seats and equipped the seatbelt on. Jeremiah started the car engine and drove. Proving his claim right, he smoothly handled the car settings and increased the car's pace.

* * *

_BROTHER !_

_Lelouch !_

Her shrieking voice had always terrorized him. It was his biggest fear in life. He was ready to conquer the world, kill many innocent lives, but he was so afraid of hearing her voice in sadness. Why was he so weak yet evil? _'Ha ha, Lelouch. This is what you get for everything,'_ he told himself. He wasn't so sure about what had happened but he knew deep in his mind, Nunally was crying. Perhaps that sharp pain he felt during his encounter with C.C was the reason? But that wasn't on his plans, for C.C to be the one to kill him wasn't the rhythm of the dance. _'Then what exactly happened?' _he mused. Lelouch felt a tinge of anger towards C.C for destroying one of his carefully elaborated plans, but another part of him screams that he shouldn't merely jump into conclusions.

"Took you long enough to be awake. Was the effect of the sedative that strong?"

_Who?_

He turned to see who was there but his eyes could not catch anyone on sight. As he tried to move his arm, Lelouch felt inability to do so. "Hmm, must be one of the side effects," the weird voice commented. He blinked his eyes suddenly realizing its blurriness hinting the reason why he couldn't see anyone around despite his major efforts to find one.

After a ten-second awkward silence, Lelouch was finally able to recover his normal 20/20 vision. "I believe you've got some explanation to make, right?"

"About what? About why I ruined your fully constructed suicidal plan?"

"Everything, CC. I remember that I told you to get your hands off about the Requiem," Lelouch scowled gaining a little more fire.

"We are partners, Lelouch. I have every right to change what I see unfit," she backfired. "This is not the best move, Lelouch. I know that even you are aware of that," C.C added.

"Before you decided to place your nose on my business, it was the right choice C.C,"

"You're not the Lelouch I knew. You're nothing but a coward now, huh,"

"What?"

"You're just afraid. Afraid that for Nunally's wish to come true, you will place her in agony and you cannot stand watching it. So, you've thought of that rotten Zero Requiem as your safe haven. You've not even thought about the people that actually care for you,"

Lelouch, with C.C's sudden remarks kept quiet.

"You've not even thought about what I feel about this that I strongly disagree with this. You're still bounded by my contract Lelouch. Not until you fulfil it will I nod my head to see your departure,"

"Tsk. So this was what it was all about. Your wish to die,"

"Ungrateful boy, that wish – I relinquish it. If I die, you will inherit my code, and that cruel cycle will restart," she whispered melancholically.

"What could be more important for a witch like you?" he quirked his eyebrow.

With a small smirk on her lips, C.C spoke, "I wish for someone who would spend this cruel forever with me,"

* * *

-After months of waiting for this chapter, finally got the mood to actually post it. I've had this chapter written, saved and placed on my Doc Manager for almost a month now. Right, right, I know you'll hate me for that. But there's just something wrong for me about this chappy, making me reluctant about actually letting you guys view it. I've not edited this, just wrote it and saved it . . . . *ahem, who wants to be the beta reader* . . . .

= Yupi thinking about the chappy title=  
*types* Truth Prevails  
==Nah, too lame.  
*types* When the Truth Emerges  
== Nah.  
*types* Something Something Something  
== Nah  
*After a few minutes of typing the title*  
==Nah, I'll just go with Honesty.  
And there you have it guys... How I got this lameish title for the chapter.

Chapters will be delivered faster since it's almost summer ! ! ! !

Chapter 2 of Divergence, coming up next 3

= Reviews, Faves, Follows are very much appreciated =


End file.
